


I Do

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Dean objects, Dean was in Hell, F/M, Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Interruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your wedding day. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. The groom wasn't Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

"Honey. You look beautiful." Your Mom told you, while you sat in front of the mirror, applying the finishing touches to your makeup. The hair stylist had already left, after fixing your hair up in gentle curls, some gathered on top of your head while others floated softly around, framing your face beautifully.

"Mom, I don't even have my dress on yet." You exclaimed, still sitting in your silk robe. You were in a small room off to the side of the church, a room that was filled with you, your Mom, and your maid of honor.

You were getting married, your white satin dress hanging up beside you, but you felt a lump in your stomach instead of the joy you should be feeling. The reception hall was perfectly decorated, you had checked that earlier this morning. Your flowers were perfect, you had something borrowed, something blue. Everything was going as it should. Everything that is, except for who you were marrying.

It wasn't as if Grayson wasn't amazing, he was. He was sweet, and kind, funny and handsome. He had been there for you when you had needed a shoulder to cry on, and later when you worked on starting your life over, moving from a life of hunting back to a life full of family, and friends, a normal job.

Your other life had started during college, when your best friend had been killed by a Rugaru. Two handsome men had come and killed the monster but not before it had changed your life. You had fallen hard and fast for the older brother Dean, travelling with them, learning how to hunt and kill monsters.

But that all changed one day, when Dean sold his soul to save his brother. You had stayed with them at first, working as hard, if not harder than Sam, but when days passed and nothing came up, Dean had pushed you to the side. You remember the conversation as if it was yesterday. Dean pulling you to the side, in the middle of Bobby's junk yard.

"Listen Y/N, we both know where this is going." He had started.

"Dean, listen, Sam and I are working. We will find a way." You had argued, but he pressed one finger to your lips, silencing you.

"No, it's too late. That's why I'm going to ask you this. Consider this my last request." He joked, but his eyes were serious. "Go. Leave me, and this life. Find a nice, normal man and live a normal life. Marrying him, have kids, the whole apple pie thing."

You shook your head, tears of frustration building. "Dean, but I don't want that." You pleaded.

Brushing his knuckles softly against your cheek, he gave you a sad smile. "But I do. I want to know that you were able to get out. It will give me something to hold on to, when I'm down there."

You had fought hard, but in the end he had won, dropping you off in your home town, on your Mother's door step, as if the last three years hadn't happened. You had watched, with tears in your eyes, as he drove off.

You had followed his orders, finding a nice, boring secretary job, meeting Grayson, everything that screamed normal. But your heart still broke when you received a text from Sam, confirming the news that he couldn't help his brother.

And now, here you were, in a small, vintage chapel, getting ready to marry a man who didn't completely hold your heart. But you knew you had to go through with it, because it was Dean's last request.

"Y/N? Are you okay? You just zoned out on us there." Your friend from work, Brittany, teased. Shaking your head, you realized you had been far away.

"Yeah, just getting caught up in the moment." You whispered, trying to forget the emerald green eyes that continued to haunt you to this day.

"Well, I don't blame you. Not one bit. Especially after you vanished all those years, then showed back up. I had thought I had lost you, but now look at us. You're getting married." your Mom said, bustling about the small room, brushing a stray tear from her eye. 

"It's time for the dress." Brittany said, gently taking it from it's hanger, as you stood up, untying your robe. Stepping into it, she helped pull it up, before doing the small row of buttons on the back. You had gone for classic, a tight sweetheart bodice, with a full skirt. It was beautiful, you looked beautiful, you thought as you glanced in the mirror. 

Your mother came from behind, fixing your vale into your hair, and you were ready. "I'm going to go get my seat now. You look lovely my dear. I love you, very much." Your mother said, kissing your cheek, before leaving the room.

"Are you ready?" Brittany asked you, and you nodded. She led the way, stopping at the main doors, before giving you a gentle smile and taking hold of the best man's arm. You had elected to walk in alone, your father having died years ago. Hearing the wedding march song, you took a deep breath, placing one foot in front of the other, pasting a smile on your face.

You smiled at the small crowd of people gathered, before looking up towards Grayson, who stood in front of the alter. He looked handsome in his nice charcoal gray suit, with a deep blue tie accentuating his eyes. His blond hair was slicked back, and he had a warm smile on his face as he took your appearance in.

You slowly made your way up the aisle, keeping your eyes focused, forcing yourself to keep moving, to not run away. You finally made it to the alter, where he grabbed your hand, when the the priest started the ceremony.

You blanked out as he went through the speech, your mind focused on the fact that this wasn't Dean in front of you. You felt horrible for Grayson, but you knew in your heart, that you would do everything to make this work, for Dean.

You were in the middle of exchanging your vowels, when you heard a loud engine pull up outside. Thinking nothing of it, you listened as Grayson kept talking, but when the doors slammed open, you had to turn, to look.

What you saw standing at the back of the room, had your knees buckling, and it was only the grip of Grayson's hands on yours that kept you from falling to the ground.

You blinked your eyes, wondering if you were hallucinating, because there could be no other reason that Dean Winchester would be striding up the aisle, in faded jeans, a flannel shirt, with a canvas coat over it. He was dead, burning in hell. There was no way the love of your life was alive, standing in front of you.

"I'm sorry, am I too early?" He asked, his deep, smooth voice, so familiar and comforting. "I was hoping to be here for the if anyone has objections part."

The priest behind you spoke. "Son, we haven't gotten that far yet. Why don't you take a seat."

"Y/N, who is this?" Grayson asked you, tightening his hands on yours, causing you to wince.

"Dean?" You whispered, your heart beating fast as you realized it must all be true, that he was alive.

He gave you a wink, before facing the priest again. "Oh well, I guess we will have to do this early then. Because I object. There is no way Y/N can marry that man. I know I told her to settle down, to have a normal life, but I wasn't expecting to come back. But here I am, and I love you. What do you say Y/N?"

You glanced at Grayson, who was staring at Dean with contempt, then at your Mom who sat there in shock. "Grayson, I'm sorry. But you were just a replacement. I will never love you as I love Dean." You told him, pulling the vale from your head and tossing it behind you. "And Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't live a normal life, pretending as if everything is okay. I love you, but I need to go with Dean."

With that, you slipped your heels off, before running to Dean, who caught you in his arms, pressing his lips briefly to yours, before grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the church, each of you laughing with glee.

The Impala was parked right out front, with Sam at the wheel, and you dove into the backseat in a whirl of white fabric. Dean slid in beside you, as Sam smiled from the front. "Where to?" He asked.

You smiled up at Dean, happy for the first time in a long time. "I don't care. Anywhere, as long as I've got you by my side."


End file.
